Libro de Muerte
by Caulscott4ever
Summary: *despite the working title, it is in English* Instead of Light picking up the Death Note, his girlfriend Augustine does and trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"A book in the courtyard? Augustine, don't you think that's a bit-"

"What did I tell you?" Bending down, she picked up the book and examined the cover of it.

"Death Note, how morbid." She playfully joked, shoving it into her backpack.

"You won't let me see it?"

"Not right now, I reckon we get going to your house." Down the street, they barely spoke. Her loud thoughts had quieted down, leaving Light to make conversation. Close to his house, Augustine's phone began ringing, forcing her to pick up.

"My... My mom wants me home, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'll see you later." Reaching his hand out, she met him halfway and squeezed his hand, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth as he smiled boyishly.

She walked home alone as it got colder, Augustine stalled as long as she could. Going home wasn't easy anymore.

Entering the quiet home, she sighed and heard her mother in the kitchen arguing with her father. The cigarette smoke could be smelt from the doorway, no surprise. Removing her shoes, she started up the stairs until she heard her name being called.

"Come down here, we need to talk."

"I'll be right back down." Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, she continued to her bedroom where she set her bookbag down and removed her jacket and school blazer before returning. In the kitchen is where she found her mother and stepfather as well as her father.

"What's the matter?"

"The next school break you have you'll be going back to the US with your father."

"But my boyfriend..."

"Does it look like I care, Augustine?"

"No, it doesn't." _Maybe he'd be willing- who am I kidding, Light has cram school and he'll never be up for leaving his parents._

"When is the next break?" Lorenzo, her father asked as he leaned against the counters.

"It should be soon... Christmas break and New Year."

"That's when you'll come back with me, Augie. Perdón por darte sorpresa así."

"No ay problema, pa."

"Speak English or Japanese, not Spanish."

"Sorry mom."

"Don't be so hard on her Sayuri."

"She's a hardhead, doesn't ever listen. I know just where she gets it from too." Sayuri blew the smoke away from them and waved her daughter away once more. Augustine returned upstairs and sat at her desk, pulling out the Death Note and opening it to the rules page.

_"The human whose name is written in this note shall __**die**__." _Reading further, she began to get nervous at reading the following rules.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people with the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

**_Three days later_**

Augustine had opened the Death Note every day since she'd gotten it, but she hadn't written anything in it. Reading the rules had spooked her but she decided maybe she shouldn't have picked it up at all.

**_Izumi Sato will get into a fight with Sayuri Sato and her ex-husband over their daughter and custody before killing her and himself at 11._**

That night, she realized 11pm had passed and frowned, nothing had happened. There was no arguing. No screaming, nothing happening.

_What did I expect? It's a fucking notebook._

The next morning, during school, she had gotten bored and listened to the teachers drone on and on. Light watched her, puzzled by her behavior. Augustine loved her father more than she'd ever love her mother and stepfather, the two of them together was more toxic than her parents still being married.

The police stepped into the classroom, her posture tensed up as they whispered back and forth with the teacher before both sets of eyes were set on her. Tapping the end of her pencil, the teacher waved her over. The expression dropped as she stood and slowly walked over. Outside of the classroom was where they broke the news to her. Her mother and stepfather had died, murder-suicide was what they were calling it; Augustine's heartbroken expression was only half genuine. Now that they were dead, there was no way her father would leave her in Japan if he lived in the US, she'd have to return there. Without Light.

Glancing back into the classroom, she caught Light's eyes and frowned sadly. She was escorted away and taken back to her home on her request to mourn. There was no way she'd stay in school after she had accidentally murdered people with a book. A book that was supposed to have been a hoax.

The crime scene was nauseating, flashes of cameras as it took photos of how many times her mother had gotten her throat slit, how many times she'd been stabbed and then how he'd blown his own head off with a gun. The blood splattered all over the walls, his brain accompanying it, the metallic smell of the room. It was horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two days later**_

"Augustine… Are you alright?" Light spoke, holding out a cup of water to her. Her eyes remained unfocused, thoughts wandering in her mind and speeding fast.

"I don't know what to think… They're dead." _And I killed them with a book. A book that was a prank._

"It's going to be hard but I'm here for you." Sitting down next to her, he held the water firmly with a sad expression on his face. Augustine ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the quiet Yagami house. Sayu was out at her friend's, his mother had gone out for groceries and his father was working a case. The little bit of sound came from the fan and even that itself was obnoxious.

"I'm nervous more than anything… My mom was no real loss to the world, neither was my stepfather." Devoid of all emotion, Augustine knew it sounded heartless. It felt heartless to say but what had her mother done that wasn't for her own benefit?

"Then what are you nervous about?"

"My… Dad, he's gonna take me back to the states and I don't want that."

"Because you like living here?"

"Because I'll miss you and we'll breakup and you'll move on, Light."

"I'll always be here… Besides, we can make trips and visit each other on holidays." Shaking her head, she embraced herself.

"I don't wanna burden you."

"It's not a burden. Besides, how do you know he'll take you to live back there?"

"That's just how he is. You've never met him, but I think it's time you do."

"Just promise you'll stay for dinner tonight and that you'll get back to the hotel safely."

"Fine, I promise."

After dinner, Augustine left Light's house, he offered to accompany her to the hotel. His boyish grin nearly tempting her to give in to his offer, but Augustine held her ground.

"I've got it, Light. You aren't always gonna be there to protect me and I know how to fend for myself."

"Alright but call me if something happens and you need me. I'll be there quick."

"Don't worry, I will." Kissing his cheek, she waved goodbye and walked down the road. The more she walked, the more sounds she heard, it had begun to unnerve her. Augustine became paranoid that someone was following her, in case it turned out that way, she brought out her phone.

Looking behind herself once more, she spotted a figure at least two or three heads taller than her. Stumbling, she fell to the ground before getting up and breaking out into a run, phone still clutched tightly in her hand.

Rounding the corner, she ran into the figure and let out a piercing scream as the shadow stepped into the streetlight. Augustine wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked backward to get away and avoid it.

"You seem scared, do I scare you? I shouldn't, considering I'm the Shinigami who dropped the notebook. You really shouldn't be so surprised. The name's Ryuk." Her eyes widened as she stopped backing away. Shinigami, he was a Shinigami.

"Ryuk… A God of Death… I'm not surprised but you really shouldn't sneak up on people in the middle of night.

"Really."

"I've got a question for you, however." Standing up, she brushed herself off and shivered from the cold.

"I used the Death Note and after reading the rules, I realized I was using a Shinigami's notebook. Now that you're here I get to ask… What's gonna happen to me? Am I next to die for killing?"

"Huh? What's that, some fantasy you humans came up with?" He loomed over her, shadows falling over his face from having to look down at her.

"I'm not going to do anything to you because the moment a Death Note lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world."

"Makes sense…"

"So, for right now, it's yours."

"Mine? And if I don't want it?"

"Give it to another human and if you do, I'll have to erase all your Death Note memories." Augustine hugged herself, shifting every so often to make heat so she wouldn't freeze.

"Oh, and… Since you've used what was my Death Note, only you can see me. Nobody else can hear me, of course."

"So, you mean I look like a crazy person standing here talking to myself?" Looking around, she didn't spot any lights on in the area, not a person in sight. Thankful for it, she turned back to listen.

"In other words, the Death Note is the bond between Augustine the human and Ryuk the Shinigami."

"Bond… Right, well walk with me. I'm freezing and would like to not die right now." As she walked, he sprouted and flew behind her.

"Wait, so there is no price for using the Death Note?"

"I didn't say that. There is terror and torment that only humans have used it will experience and when you die, I'll be the one writing your name down. But don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to heaven or hell."

"Wasn't planning on it. I essentially fucked up my life anyway." Continuing to walk, she waited until she arrived at the hotel room before talking to him once more. If anyone saw her talking to herself, they might think she had gone nuts after her mother's death.

"Anyway… Why was it that you dropped it at the academy that I attend? And why's it in English?"

"I didn't choose you, I simply dropped it. Besides, I thought English was the most popular language in the world."

"Why did you drop it?"

"Because I was bored, that's why. Shinigami these days don't have a lot to do. All they do is nap and gamble. If they see you scribbling humans' names into your Death Note, they say, 'what're you working so hard for?' and laugh at you." As she unpacked her school bookbag, she set up her homework on the desk and sat at the edge.

"I'm in the Shinigami realm so killing people in the human world isn't any fun but if I write the names of Shinigami into the book, they don't die. It's more fun to be here, is how I figure. Gotta say, though, you've written a lot of names in here."

"I was… A little bored too." Augustine admitted, bangs falling into her face and shielding her eyes. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk as her feet slowly kicked. Ryuk took note of the shining red apple next to her, his long fingers wrapping around it and picking it up.

_**Three days later**_

Light, Augustine, and her father's schedule finally aligned. That Saturday they all agreed to meet at Starbucks in Shibuya and Light couldn't hide his excitement that was borderline nervousness.

"So, we're just meeting him there, he's not coming to get you?"

"No, he trusts you enough to accompany me." The news began showing the Kira situation, Augustine couldn't take her eyes away. Ryuk kept staring at her and chuckling, always asking if she'd ever tell Light, especially since their first meeting. Since she carried the damn Death Note with her, he always sat and watched when she hung out with her boyfriend, whistling when she pecked him on the lips.

Augustine stared at the TV as Light perked up at the sound of it. Ryuk kept shifting, staring at the bowl of apples she'd bought to keep him occupied and docile.

"My dad's working that case."

"He is? I didn't know that."

"He just told us at dinner, plus with this Kira thing going on 24/7, he hasn't been home much, so I figured it out." She nodded, getting up from her place on the bed and taking an apple from her bag. Waving it in front of Ryuk, she took a bite and smirked before returning to her spot next to Light.

A few minutes later, Augustine shut off the television and threw her apple away. Pulling on her coat, she brushed her hair out from underneath and zipped up her coat.

"We'd best get going." He agreed, putting on his own coat and the duo left the hotel room not long after. After walking to and entering the coffee shop, they quickly found her father and Light held onto her hand tighter.

"Hi Dad…"

"I was glad you set this up. You're Light, I presume?"

"Yes sir, nice to meet you." Letting go of Augustine's hang, he shook her fathers who didn't seem to care much about the pda. Lorenzo laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder and guiding them to the counter to order.

"Did you order yet, Dad?"

"Could barely order a coffee, you know I'm bad at Japanese." They ordered coffee and sat at a table where they removed their coats and sat a few hours drinking and talking.

"All weekend long, you've been acting weird." Light had come in that morning, claiming that she had been. Of course, it was only half true. Now that she had the Death Note, she had little time to spend. Augustine had begun killing criminals, anyone who committed major crimes and not petty theft, that left her with little motivation to go out with Light.

"Acting weird?"

"Yeah, Augie, you are. I understand you're mourning but…"

"I'm not acting weird, I swear. I'm exhausted, I keep losing sleep." Augustine's eyes caught the little black book labeled Death Note on the coffee table of the hotel room. He looked into her eyes and then followed her gaze and snatching the book before she could think of it. A horrified look came over his face, stumbling back and landing on the couch.

"What the hell is _that_—"

"Light, what's what?" Looking behind her, she pretended she didn't see Ryuk but turned to face her boyfriend who kept pointing behind her.

_"Looks like you messed up. He can see me now, what're you gonna do?"_

"It can talk, Augustine—" She sighed, rolling her eyes and face palming. Shaking her head, she walked around the coffee table and taking the Death Note from him and setting it on the bed.

"Calm down and I'll explain." He calmed down rather quickly, breathing and ruffling his hair before standing up and keeping his distance.

"What is it?"

_"Do I explain or do you?"_

"Light, this is a Shinigami—"

"Shinigami don't exist, they're not—"

"Real? How do you think you can see him then?" Her expression darkened as she stalked closer to him, he focused his gaze on her instead of the terrifying Shinigami standing as her shadow.

"You wouldn't understand, and I can't trust you but if you prove to me that I can, maybe I'll explain it."

"It's that book, isn't it?"

"Part of it. The test is for you to write someone's name down."

"If that's a Shinigami—"

"This is his notebook so if you really want to find out, write a name." Walking over to him, she pulled his hand and picked up the bed before guiding him to the bed. Pushing him onto it, she sat next to him and put the Death Note into his lap with a pen.

"Now I'll give you the name of a criminal and you'll write it but if you don't want to… That's okay too." Light could sense the tone in her voice, the threat that lingered unfinished in the air. Although he didn't want to, he nodded hesitantly for her to continue.

Augustine leaned in, lips against the shell of his ear as she whispered the name. Light wrote the name down and listened as she instructed him to die by getting hit with a car. Once he had written it, he shut his eyes and shut the book harshly. Leaning away from him, she rubbed his back.

"Give the book a minute, you'll see it on the news." Opening his eyes, he gazed back at his girlfriend and realized she didn't bat an eye. Her devious expression was replaced by one of her normally innocent looks, but he could see her normally bright green eyes turn dark.

"Does this make me a murderer?"

"No, it doesn't. You're only doing justice, Light. Trust me." Resting her head on his shoulder, she hummed and laced her fingers with his. Light's posture stayed stock still, afraid of what this meant for them. Eventually, she became uncomfortable and pulled the blankets back. Augustine had him lay in bed, taking the Death Note and setting it inside a drawer before laying next to him and pulling the blankets over him.

"Damn, I forgot the lights." Getting up, she turned the lights and TV off. After getting back into bed, she cuddled up and pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Light. Sleep tight." Closing her eyes, Augustine slept peacefully. The same couldn't be said for Light who couldn't sleep and kept waking up, Ryuk's staring and constant munching on apples bothering him all throughout the night until daybreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into school the next morning, Light kept yawning and rubbing his eyes even when he didn't want to. His mind had kept him wide awake and he knew if he took the Death Note from Augustine that Ryuk would follow with, it was too risky. When he'd woken up, Augustine had gotten out of the shower and was drying off and changing into her school clothes whilst watching the news. The criminal he'd written down had died—he got hit by oncoming traffic while on foot. They claimed he had been following a young girl home, Augustine had chuckled at it.

_"At least you kept her safe, Light." _

During classes, it was all he could think about. Them killing someone. She clutched his arm, kissing his cheek and continued to their next class together.

"Your gears are turning too hard, don't think about it." Pressing another kiss to his shoulder, she loosened her grip on him.

"If you don't want to be with me, you don't have to be."

"And risk you writing my name down? Not a chance."

"I wouldn't do that to you, not ever you. You haven't done anything wrong." Augustine stopped, pulling him aside before the classroom.

"We can't talk about this here but I'm willing to compromise."

"Compromise?"

"If you want to leave, you can but you have to pretend like you never knew about the Death Note in the first place. And you can't stop me from writing names down."

"I was right about you being weird, it's because of the damned book."

"Light, I love you but shut up about the damn book. This is a public place, people could hear."

"As if they don't already notice your behavior."

"No one notices me, you might be the only one who ever did."

"I should've picked up the book, not you. You wouldn't have ended up like this."

"We're having dinner at my hotel tonight, make sure it's okay with your parents. I don't know about you, but I've got a class to attend." Not bothering to give another glance, Augustine turned her back to Light as he called out to her, extending his hand even as she left.

Sitting in the bathroom, she lit up a cigarette she copped from her dad when she saw him. Inhaling the fumes, she tilted her head back as she exhaled and blinked lazily.

"You were a little harsh with him, dontcha think?"

"He's my boyfriend, I love him, but I don't owe him explanations for anything I do."

"Even so, this good entertainment too. Teenage drama."

"Even if I'm here to entertain you, Light and I's problems shouldn't be entertaining. I have to resolve this tonight so while I'm out having dinner and while we're in my hotel room, don't be standing there like a creep. I need you to disappear."

"Disappear where?"

"Anywhere, I don't care where." Taking a long drag of the cigarette, she blew it out a few seconds later. Looking at Ryuk, she tipped the ashes off, her gaze focusing on them falling to the flooring. He frowned at the smoke filling the room.

"Do you have an apple on you?"

"I sure do." Snuffing the end of her cigarette out, she set it on the counter as she dug through her backpack and found three apples that she'd placed there just in case Ryuk asked. Holding one out, he took it from her hand and devoured it within the few minutes she remained loitering in the girl's bathroom.

That night, Augustine got dressed in leggings and a sweater, waiting for Light to show up. Ryuk sat happily in the bathroom with his basket of apples, bored as hell with no action whatsoever. The knocking came within a few minutes, alerting her. Opening the door, she felt her heart thump harder at the sight of her boyfriend still in his school uniform and even more exhausted than this morning when she'd last seen him.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" He asked, giving a pained smile.

"We… We don't have to go, we can order in. Listen, I'm sorry for this morning." Taking his bag, she set in next to her desk as he entered the room and shut the door behind himself. He removed his coat and school blazer, setting it down over the half wall.

"I just want what's best for you. The book isn't it…"

"I know. I won't hurt anyone we know, alright? Not your dad or anybody else. I'll only go after the bad guys, I promise." He sighed, ruffling his hair and removing his shoes before sitting on her bed. Augustine frowned, following his lead and sitting next to him.

"Cram school was a mess tonight."

"Why?"

"All I could think about was you and how worried I was."

"You don't have to be, Light." Standing up, she loosened his tie and removed it, setting it aside. Looking into his eyes, her fingers found his buttons and began to undo them slowly. Reading the mood correctly, his hands reached out and held onto her hips delicately. Leaning in, she pecked his lips lightly and pulled away to tease him. Undoing the last button, she ran her hands up his chest and pushed the button up off his shoulders.

He smoothly removed it, careful of it wrinkling before allowing her to unbutton his school pants as well. Light stood up, removing his pants and folding his clothes and placing them on her desk. Returning to her, he caught the fabric of her sweater between his fingers and began removing it for her. Tossing it to the side, he pulled down her leggings and had her step out of them before tossing those into the growing pile. Light pressed kisses to the inside of her thighs all the way up until he pressed kisses to her hips. Kissing below and above her navel, he pushed up her tank top as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair further.

"Light—the lamp, let me turn it off." His brown eyes flickered up to look into hers before he complied with her request. Standing up, he pulled back the blankets and climbed under them and waited for her. Shutting off the lights, Augustine stripped herself of her tank top and made her way to the bed. Climbing in, she kissed Light, feeling his warm hands on her cold skin.

Light laid closer to her in the dark, embracing her and stroking her hair as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Her fingers lightly tapped his chest, running around and drawing mindless shapes. Just as he was beginning to fall asleep, she began murmuring.

"Hm?"

"Promise me that if I get worse with you that you'll take it away."

"Take what away? The book?"

"Yes, Light. Promise me you'll take it and burn it." Looking up at him, her expression was dead serious. Her eyes didn't look so dark, maybe she wouldn't end up hurting people.

"I promise, Augie… Now we should go to bed." Nodding, she laid back down and snuggled against him for warmth. Light laid with his eyes open for a few moments beginning to feel the sleepiness return.


	4. Chapter 4

**_December 19_****_th_****_, 2003_**

"You keep killing people and they'll only get more suspicious."

"If I don't do this around the clock, they'll narrow it down easier." This was the first time she didn't actively have the Death Note in front of her whilst he was in her presence. Augustine sighed, unamused by the silent house. Since the crime scene had been cleared, she had moved into the previous house despite the superstitions her father had spoken of. But since moving back in, she'd had Light build this God-awful false bottom to her desk drawer, another moment he wasn't proud of.

"Oh, and keep Saturday free of plans. We're going on a date."

"A date, that's sudden. What are you planning?"

"Ryuk felt someone tailing us the other day when we were walking home from school. We're gonna find out who they are and why."

"This could go badly, Augie."

"Listen, I know a million and one ways it could go wrong, but it won't. Have some confidence in me."

"Why would he be tailing us, though, have you at least thought of it? Maybe it's the cops and they're onto you."

"Onto us, Light. We're in this together. He might be tailing us because you have access to classified information, you're smart and more than capable. Your father is the head of the Kira task force."

"What's the plan for the date?"

"You trick whoever it is into showing you some identification, I'll write the name down." Augustine made it sound so simple, he knew it sounded almost _too _simple. There had to be something else along with it, some situation to help the pieces fall in place.

"You're plotting something else."

"Of course, but I won't say now. Go ahead and go home, gets some sleep." Standing from the couch, she took his school blazer and handed it to him. As Light took it in one of his arms, his free hand was soon taken by Augustine's.

"No one plots a murder aloud, mi corazón. I'll meet you at the bus station for Spaceland, okay?"

"Okay." Light nodded, unsure about her plans. As he left her deserted home, he thought more and more about her plans and her behavior that had changed drastically when she picked up the notebook. All his plans, ones for the future involving her had begun to burn down when she started writing names. There was no way she wasn't going to get caught but if there was anything, he could do to prevent it, he would try.

Augustine managed to kick him out of her house unceremoniously, allowing her to sit back in her living room with the TV volume low as she watched regular TV instead of the news channels.

"Augustine, there's something I should explain to you now before you complain that I should've told you sooner."

"There's something you wanted to explain to me?"

"Do you know how we Shinigami know who we are supposed to kill?"

"No, Ryuk, how?"

"A Shinigami's eyes show the person's name and lifespan over their head whenever we look at them."

"Name and lifespan?"

"That's how Shinigami know who they're killing and how much extra life we'll receive if we kill them. There's also a deal that, traditionally, a Shinigami makes with the human that picks up their note."

"What would that be?" Augustine leaned in, interested as she peered up into Ryuk's wide and unnerving eyes.

"I would give you my eyes, the ability to see the names and lifespans if you give me half your remaining life. If you had fifty years left, it'd be cut down to twenty-five. Of course, I can see your lifespan right now, Augustine."

"…" Augie closely watched her expression through his big eyes as they mirrored her actions back to her.

"If I convert it to human world time, I would know exactly how many years you have left to live. And I know I literally have a big mouth, but I'd never tell you what it is."

"And since you don't pick sides, you wouldn't give me the name of the person I want to kill."

"Correct. In fact, it's one if the rules of the Shinigami realm. I better tell you; this deal has no advantages for the Shinigami. I can extend my lifespan using anybody. In other words, this deal was invented to help humans who have picked up Death Notes." Augustine crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"Give me half of your remaining lifetime and you can have a Shinigami's eyes."

"And with them I could look at anyone and see their name…" Mulling it over, she knew it was tempting but knowing she probably didn't have more than another sixty years left on her life, she wasn't willing to risk it all while she was so readily playing God.

"This deal of yours, Ryuk, is tempting. However, I don't want to _shorten_ my lifespan. If it were to make me live as Kira a little longer, I'd agree. I can't create utopia and suddenly die."

"Thought you might say that." The room held a brief silence before she stood up and switched off the TV.

"Anything else you should tell me, Ryuk? No rules or deals?"

"No, that's all."

"But your wings might be pretty badass. Is there a deal for 'em or do I have to actually become a Shinigami?" She questioned, fingers tapping against her forearm.

"Wings would expose you as Kira…" Ryuk started, a puzzled expression on his face as she burst out laughing at him.

"Take a joke, Ryukie. Besides, becoming a Shinigami would be pretty interesting."

"Don't worry, Augustine, even without you're still a fine Shinigami."

"Ha, yeah and I'd be doing the most work out of all. Forewarning, I don't want to be lumped in with the rest of you. I'm using the Death Note for human beings as a human being." With that, Augustine took her leave and returned to her bedroom where she wrote down a few names in the note before heading to bed.

A/N : I might begin to update slow, lots of family ish and college stuff plus I have like a dozen more stories to write xD


End file.
